


getting caught on your landslide

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Azari is almost always the first one to greet her when Emily comes out of the portal.





	getting caught on your landslide

**Author's Note:**

> azemily/emzari/emizari? good for the soul. i also ship naida/rosalyn so i might write a fic for them in the future.
> 
> sorry for any typos.
> 
> title from [all your voices by spc eco.](https://spceco.bandcamp.com/track/all-the-voices)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Azari is almost always the first one to greet her when Emily comes out of the portal.

In the winter, Emily tiptoes outside as the snow falls—so it will cover her tracks, of course—and launches herself into the portal before her body can fully register the frigid air, the sharp wind-chill, and the oncoming storm gathering overhead. A swirl of lights and what feels a lot like love surround her as she is pulled back and forth and around in a directionless zig-zag before she finds herself standing under a clear blue sky.

“Emily!”

Azari slides out of her tree and runs straight for her; Emily only has time to pull off her hat when a familiar, warm pair of arms go around her neck—except Azari had more momentum than expected: they lose their balance and fall backwards onto the ground. Azari’s caught in a fit of laughter; Emily’s heart won’t stop fluttering in her chest like a dragon fly’s wings as she’s helped to her feet. Beaming, eyes bright—stars in her eyes—Azari says, “I’m so glad you’re back!” as Emily begins shucking off her wintertime layers.

First it’s the coat; then the snow-pants go; finally, the boots come off. Wiggling her toes in her socks, she realizes she didn’t bring another pair of shoes with her—but Azari gathers up her clothes under her arm, takes her hand, and begins pulling her towards the treehouse regardless. The spark of anxiety that came with that realization fades as Azari shouts, “Aira! Naida, Rosalyn—Farran! Look who’s here!”

Aira pokes her head out the window. Farran looks up from the potion he, Rosalyn, Naida are presumably working on.

Sophie is with the dragons; Emily wonders why she’s surprised to see that her little sister beat her here.

Her layers are dumped on the ground as the elves come over and hug her just as tightly as Azari had; she’s pulled forward toward the makeshift table in front of the steps leading up to the treehouse: Aira explains that they’re concocting something that has something to do with fueling a new version of her air jet. It’s tenuous at best—Aira suspects wind magic and crystals will primarily be needed to run it—but Emily’s heart is full to bursting at the sight of her friends and sister packed close together in this little clearing.

Emily hasn’t been able to visit for days; schoolwork has been piling up for her. Sophie’s not yet there, so she can come to Elvendale almost every day. Math homework, book reports, art projects she saved until the last minute because she dedicates most of the time she can to coming here have been looming over her like a dark cloud. Her parents pleasantly advised her that she should finish her work—lest any of it be turned in late—and consequently Emily spent Tuesday through Friday finishing her work—and getting a head start on other projects, at the behest of her father, so that she wouldn’t fall behind again—and so it felt like it had been a lifetime keeping her and this world apart.

Eventually, the sun begins to sink low towards the horizon; the dragons are getting sleepy—as is Sophie—and all the elves’ stomachs are grumbling for food. Rosalyn and Naida find leftovers of— _something_ —that Emily has never remembered the name of (berries wrapped in greens in seasoning in beans in some sort of sauce). Aira and Sophie end up leaving with Farran, citing their destination to be Tidus’ place—conveniently leaving Azari and Emily alone.

“So…” Azari glances down, hands clasped behind her back, then meets Emily’s eyes. “What do you want to do?”

Emily pretends to think for a moment before answering. Her blood has been singing for an opportunity like this for days on end. “Let’s go for a walk?” she suggests. Azari beams; the girls link arms and find themselves alongside one of the trails leading south towards the running river. Downstream, in a lagoon, is where the mermaids are—and Emily hasn’t seen them in weeks.

“Sophie said you had a lot of stuff to do,” Azari says, keeping her eyes ahead.

“Yeah,” Emily sighs while wondering the butterflies in her stomach will let up, “I, uh, got a little behind on my homework.”

“Are things okay now?”

Emily stops; Azari turns and faces her. Emily can’t stop smiling.

“Yeah,” she says, more softly than she means to, “yeah—they’re better than okay.”

Azari reaches out and takes Emily’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Emily blurts out, “I missed you,” at the same time Azari does. Both girls feel their cheeks redden, but resist the urge to duck out of sight.

“We’ll, I’m here now,” Emily says, hoping Azari can hear the _with you_ floating in the air between them.

Azari’s smile grows impossibly large, spreading across her face. “We should get something to eat,” she says, patting her stomach with her free hand, “I’m starving.”

“Alright,” Emily says as they start walking.

It takes Emily a moment to realize her mouth is aching from how long and hard she’s been smiling. And the butterflies in her tummy—they just won’t let up. With Azari here, though, she doesn’t mind them so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
